1,1,2-Trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane (hereinafter referred to simply as R113) is non flammable, non-explosive and stable with low toxicity and as such, is widely used as a cleaning agent for a flux employed in the assembling process of electronic parts or precision machine parts or for cutting oils, or as a cleaning agent for clothings such as fur coats or suits. Further, R113 is widely used for removing deposited water after the washing treatment with water of liquid crystal display device parts, electronic parts or precision machine parts. On the other hand, a rinsing agent such as trichloroethylene is used to remove a resist-removing agent deposited on a wafer. 1,1,1-Trichloroethane is used as a cleaning agent to remove a buffing agent deposited on precision metal parts or decorative parts after the buffing treatment thereof. Further, 1,1,1-trichloroethane is used for developing a resist in the preparation of a printed circuit board or a semiconductor circuit, and methylene chloride or perchloroethylene is used for removing the resist after etching treatment.
In spite of its various merits, R113 has been found to destroy ozone in the stratosphere, which in turn brings about a skin cancer. On the other hand, methylene chloride, trichloroethylene, perchloroethylene and 1,1,1-trichloroethane are likely to bring about a pollution of underground water, and it is required to minimize the amount of their use.
Under these circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to solve such problems and to provide a novel halogenated hydrocarbon solvent as a substitute for the conventional solvents